Various surgical systems are known in which a surgical attachment is attached to a flexible shaft. In these systems, a surgical attachment may typically be manipulated and/or positioned within the patient's body by the user holding the flexible shaft at a location near to the surgical attachment. For surgical locations within the patient's body that are difficult to access, the user may be required to hold the flexible shaft at a substantial distance from its point of connection to the surgical attachment. However, the flexibility of the flexible shaft may hinder a user's ability to accurately position the surgical attachment within the body. This may be problematic when the position of the surgical attachment is well within the patient's body and the user is forced to hold the flexible shaft at a substantial distance from its point of connection to the surgical attachment. The resulting lack of accuracy in positioning and manipulating the surgical attachment may negatively impact the effectiveness of the surgical attachment in performing the surgical procedure.